kidhistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5
Kid History - Episode 5 - by BoredShortsTV is the fifth and final episode of Kid History - Season 1 and the fifth episode of Kid History. It features Randy, Mike, Nate and Brett going to a Boys and Girls camp. The three (not including Brett) light fireworks at the Girls' Campsite. Plot The episode begins with Randy and his friend Mike (Richard Sharrah) attending a Boy and Girls camp. one of their activities was doing stupid dance moves, much to Randy and Mike's dismay. Randy's devil conscience tells Randy to do something "flippin' awesome". Randy's angel conscience prances around instead. Randy and Mike decide to throw snowballs at a guy eating snow. The guy freaks out and runs away. Later, after the activities end, a safari guy (Brett Roberts) comes to tell the boys that he can track them down if they attempt to sneak into the Girls' campsite. Randy and Mike decide to get Nate (John Roberts), who is in the same tent as Brett (Dave Roberts), to go on a hike with them. Nate agrees, but Brett is too scared of the Safari Guy. Without Brett, the boys go on the hike, but Nate takes them to the Girls' campsite and lights fireworks, much to the girls' horror. Randy and Mike hide, but, to Mike's horror, Nate is caught by the Safari Guy and Mike's mom. Mike's mom starts to call Mike's name and Mike realizes that he's in a load of trouble. As they escape, Mike's mom and the Safari Guy continue to search for Randy and Mike. The duo make it back to the tent, but Brett informs them that they'll still be in trouble. The next day, when the two wake up, Mike's mom kicks Mike in the head from outside of the tent. Mike simply says "Ouch!". after the credits roll, it shows more dance moves, done by one of the kids. Then, Randy's angel conscience sings some of "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star", but is cut off. Transcript Opening Credits: Randy and his friend, Mike, are going to a boys and girls camp...Just follow the rules (and nobody gets hurt)... Kid #1: Once upon a time... Kid #2: There was lots of girls and...and boys. Kid #1: They were going to a boys and girls camp. Kid #3: They played games... Camp Counselor #1: Okay, kids. It's time to start the activities. Camp Counselor #2: Let's have some fuuuuun! (One of the camp counselors is teaching the campers dance moves). Camp Counselor #3: No, like this! (dances) Watch my bum move! (shakes butt at counselors) No...you need to LISTEN! Kid #1: Randy and Mike thought...thought they were mimes. Mike: Let's get outta here. This is dumb! (Mike's voice echoes through Randy's head). Devil Randy: Randy, don't...don't stay and...and play those activities. Angel Randy: I'm the angel! Devil Randy: Let's go do something flippin' awesome! Angel Randy: I'm so pretty! This is a twril! (twirls around). (Kid #2 spins around, wearing fake butterfly wings). Randy: Okay. (There is a man eating snow. Randy and Mike throw snowballs at him and he runs away). Kid #1: After the activities were over... Kid #3: A crazy hunter guy came along and he said- Safari Guy: If you...If you guys try to sneak into the girls camp, then I...Then I can track you down becuase I...I hunted lions, tigers, cheetahs...So (Counselor #1 whispers inhe whispers Safari Guy's ear)...giraffes. So then...(he whispers again)...in Africa. So it will be easy to track you down. Kid #1: The boys went to the boys camp, and the girl went to the girls camp. Safari Guy: There will be no- (demonic voice) -funny business. It will be easy to track you down. Kid #1: Then it got dark. Randy: Let's go get Nate. Kid #3: And Mike said "sure". Nate: It shoots up and...and it...and they're...and it's...and you can see...and sometimes...the...the fireworks are, like,blue or red or...and, like, green. Randy: Nate, wanna come with us on a hike? Nate: ALRIGHT! I'LL GO GET MY BAG! Randy: Hey, Brett! You should come with us. Brett: I'm not leaving camp. You guys are gonna get kicked in the head. That safari guy scares me. He has crazy eyes. Mike:...He has crazy eyes. Brett: I'm gonna eat some- Mike: Yeyow grapes? I like yeyow grapes, green grapes, and purple grapes and red grapes and yeyow grapes. Those are my most f...my most f...my most FIE- Nate: Let's go on a hike! Mike: Yipee! Let's go for a walkie! Kid #1: Then the kids were in the forest. Mike: When I get bigger, I can know how to make chicken. Um... Nate: NINJA VANISH! Mike: (pulls out chicken nugget) ...Chicken nuggets. (takes a bite and laughs). Randy: NINJA VANISH! (Kid #2 laughs). Mike: (pretends to take a wizz on a tree). Look! I'm going potty! (laughs). Nate: NINJA! Randy: VANISH! Kid #3: Then they got to the Girls Campsite. Nate: Here we are! Randy: Oh no! We're gonna be hunted like lions! Nate: I'm gonna light some fireworks! (Nate's voice echoes through Randy's head). Devil Randy: You should light the fireworks. They're flippin' awesome! Mike: (enters Randy's conscience, next to Devil Randy). Do it, Bandy! Angel Randy: (singing) Doo doo doo. Dee doo doo. Dee doo DEE doo dee dee. Mike: (next to Angel Randy) Don't do it, Randy! Nate: They look like big col...They look like missles going up into the sky- (Mike: Boom! They go boom!) -and they...and then they shoot...They look like one thing...and they... Devil Randy: Do it! They're blue and red...and yellow! Angel Randy: I'm going to light some fireworks! Randy: Maybe we shouldn't do this, you guys. Nate: (lights fireworks) We keeping them safe! Kid #1: Then all the girls in the girls' camp freaked out! Girls: (scream repeatedly. Kid #4 screams with them). Nate: Hold on, I'm gonna light some more. Randy: Stop doing that! ( the Safari Guy puts his hat on). Nate: Just one more! Mike: Me too! Randy: No! Mike, let's go! Mike: Oh yeah! Okay! Let's go! Randy: NINJA VANISH! (the Safari Guy tackles Nate). Kid #3: The crazy hunter guy caught...Nate. Safari Guy: DO YOU KNOW WHERE I'VE BEEN? DO YOU KNOW WHAT LIONS I HUNTED? Mike: That was scary. Mike's Mom: NATE! (Randy and Mike duck in horror). WHO DID YOU COME HERE WITH? MIKE? Nate: I came alone. Mike's Mom: MIIIIIIIKE! MIIIIIIIIKE! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! Kid #2: Mike's mom was really mad. Mike's Mom: MIIIIKE! Mike: I'm in a yot of twouble! Randy: We better turn ourselves in...'else it...might get worse. (Randy's voice echoes). Devil Randy: Turn yourself in! Don't be dumb! Mike's Mom: (in Randy's conscience) (screams) Safari Guy: (demonic voice) I know you're out their, you weirdos! Kid #3: They're gonna get in so tr- so much trouble! Mike's Mom: MIIIIIIKE! I'M GONNA KICK YOU IN THE HEAD! Mike: I'm in a yot of twouble! Safari Guy: I can smell 'em. Mike: Shh! Shh! Shh! Shh! Shh! Safari Guy: I've got you now! (looks in bushes, but they aren't there). Nooooooooooooo!!! Mike: I'm in a yot of twouble! Brett: (turns on lamp) Dude, you guys are in so much trouble! Mike: (lies down) I'm in a yot of twouble! Kid #3: They went back and slept, and then in the morning... (Mike's mom kicks Mike in the head from outside of the tent). Mike: (rubs head) Ouch! (Credits roll). Kid #2: You...you put a hand on your bum and then do this. ( She puts a hand on her buttocks and sways). (More credits). Angel Randy: Cwinkle, cwinkle, yittle staw- (A crowd cheers). Trivia *This is the Season 1 finale. That is because it is the last episode on the "Kid History: Once Upon a Time" DVD. *Kid History - Episode 5 is the first episode to feature Lisa Roberts. She portrayed Mike's mom. *This is the first appearance of Nate. In Episode 6, he will be called Nathan. This is the only episode where Nate is portrayed by John Roberts. His new portrayer is Richard Sharrah. *Brett is played by Dave Roberts due to Brett Roberts playing the role of the Safari Guy. *Nate was possibly sent home for lighting fireworks. He may have been let off with a warning, though. *There is a deleted scene where the counselor (Mike Roberts) talks to Randy about the firework prank. Randy looks like he is thinking about what he did, but he is actually deciding if he should eat the raisins on the table or not. *Another deleted scene shows the guy who Randy and Mike threw a snowball at (Mark Roberts) teaching the kids how to swordfight. Instead, this guy makes cameos running around with a sword. *On the DVD, Randy Roberts said that, in the actual story, the Safari Guy tackled Nate, but Nate escaped and the Safari Guy chased him a round the bush Randy and Mike were hiding under. *Also on the DVD, John Roberts said that Mike's mom was actually a very nice lady. Though, she did actually get very angry at Mike. Cast (in order of appearance) Mike Roberts - Counselor #1 Unknown cast member - Counselor #2 James Anderson - Counselor #3 Richard Sharrah - Mike Randy Roberts - Randy; Devil Randy; Angel Randy Brett Roberts - Safari Guy John Roberts - Nate Dave Roberts - Brett Lisa Roberts - Mike's Mom Watch the Video here thumb|right|300px|Randy, Mike and Nate are gonna get in a yot of twouble. If only they'd follow the rules. Category:Episodes